


Kink Bingo: Setting: A Public Bath House

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Character of Color, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki smut, Nipple Teasing, Public Bathing house, Public Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, SMUTTY SMUT, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vanaheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Loki is relaxing in one of the tubs of a public bath house on Vanaheim. There's a woman who's caught his attention earlier and now, he wants to have her in the bath with him.
Relationships: Loki/Freya, Loki/OFC
Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Kink Bingo: Setting: A Public Bath House

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Setting: A Pubic Bath House
> 
> Who wouldn't want to share a bath with Loki?!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Loki was enjoying the big private tub he had for himself in one of Vanaheim’s best public bathhouses. He leaned back, arms resting lazily on the edge. Thor and his silly friends had left, and Loki was happy about finally being able to enjoy his bath alone. They’d sat together in one of the bigger tubs, all of them naked as was custom in Vanaheim and Asgard. As always, Loki had secretly admired Sif’s strong form, but he’d carefully kept his thoughts to himself. It wouldn’t do if the warrior maiden caught his glance. She’d be infuriated and annoyed at him beyond measure.

He observed the other people present. There were groups, but also a few who were alone. Then there were the pleasure maidens that were always present at these establishments, as were the young men who had the same occupation. He had made use of their services a few times, both men and women, sometimes at the same time, but he didn’t feel like paying for it today. No, he wanted someone else.

Loki had spotted her as soon as she set foot into the bathing house. Her prefect caramel skin and the long, wavy black hair had caught his attention at once. She was tall, with strong thighs, a firm ass, and beautiful breasts that would fit perfectly into his hands. He’d made eye contact with her a couple of times, catching her dark hazel gaze. He’d sent her a sultry smile that she’d returned. They had kept flirting the entire time while Loki had pretended to listen to his brother and Volstagg’s meaningless drivel.

And now, as his companions had finally left, he waited.

He didn’t have to wait long. He spotted her, making her way towards the area of the private tubs at the back of the bathing house, where guests could pull curtains around their tubs to attain some privacy from inquisitive eyes and where the younger Prince of Asgard was lounging. As the area was a bit elevated, he could enjoy the spectacle of her approach to the fullest.

Her hips were swaying, and she held her head high in a proud pose.

“Greetings, your highness,” she adressed him, her voice smooth and low, already laced with something much more interesting than politeness.

“Greetings. May I ask your name, or should I just invite you to join me?” Loki replied smoothly, a smirk playing around his lips.

She chuckled, a dark, melodious sound.

“My name is Freya. And I’d be honored to join you,” she answered before quickly climbing into the tub next to him.

Loki didn’t waste any time. He laid one arm around her waist and pulled her close, looking her in the eyes.

“You’re a beauty, Freya,” he stated before crushing his lips on hers.

She felt soft and tasted sweet with a distinct hint of honey. And she was eager. Freya opened her lips almost immediately and answered his claiming kiss with a swirl of her tongue against his. Loki chuckled into her mouth and doubled his efforts to dominate the clash of mouths and tongues. He squeezed her side and brought his other hand to her thigh, softly stroking it under the water.

Freya groaned. Carnal pleasures weren’t forbidden in the bathing houses, but they weren’t encouraged either. However, if one of the participants was a Prince of Asgard, he could do whatever he wanted, and nobody would dare to stop him.

Loki didn’t want to spend much time with foreplay. He’d been aroused for a while now and he didn’t have the patience to wait any longer.

He pulled away from Freya’s lips.

“Get on my lap. Straddle me,” he instructed.

The Vanir looked at him, amused.

“My, someone’s eager. I take it as a compliment,” she said before elegantly climbing his lap.

However, the Vanir woman didn’t lower herself onto his straining hardness but placed her knees on the stone ridge that circled the deep tub, meant as a bench for people to sit on. She looked him in the eye while moving her pelvis, the sensitive head of his hard cock softly teasing her lower lips. Her breath caught at the touch and Loki growled.

He grabbed her thighs but didn’t pull her down onto himself. Instead, he massaged her, supported her movements, pushing her slowly away before pulling her equally slowly back. She moaned when his hands wandered to her ass, kneading her cheeks, moving her in a way that made his cock drag along her folds. When he finally pulled her down, impaling her on his thick length, she gasped softly before he covered her lips with his.

She didn’t move at first, obviously savoring the feeling of his cock stretching her tightness and Loki gave her a moment to adjust to the intrusion. He kissed her thoroughly, then let his lips wander to her throat, kissing, nipping and licking there. She whimpered. The sound went straight to his hardness, buried inside of her.

Slowly, she started to rock forwards and backwards on him, his cock not slipping out far. Still, the feeling was wonderful, and he growled against the side of her neck. She gasped.

Loki opened his eyes and let his gaze sweep over the people in the bathing house. Most didn’t pay attention, but there were a few pairs of eyes glancing at them, some openly, some shyly. It was a massive turn on, knowing he was being watched while a beautiful woman was impaled on his cock.

He gave a hard upward thrust and she gasped, the dazed look in her eyes confirming that she liked it. The Prince thrust again, just as hard and she moaned. He looked at her breasts, her nipples disappearing and reappearing below the waterline with every movement. One of his hands started to knead a breast, twisting the dark nipple between his fingers. She enjoyed that, as he could feel her clenching down on his cock.

“Come on, ride me, beautiful,” he whispered to her, his teeth finding the lobe of her ear and biting her gently.

She complied with another gasp, rocking in his lap faster and faster. He leant forwards and caught one of her nipples with his teeth, nipping at it. The action got him an appreciative little whine.

Loki was getting close, but he didn’t want to cum yet. He stilled her movements, kissing her furiously before pushing her off of him. She shot him an irritated glance.

“Turn around, darling,” he whispered.

She looked at him wide eyed but complied. Loki pulled her back onto his lap; his legs close together while she had to spread hers over his lap. His hardness found her wet core again and he slipped inside her without any delay.

In the new position, she was facing the bathing house while he could fondle her breasts and tease her clit without mercy. Loki kneaded both her breasts, whispering into her ear, his breath caressing the soft skin of her neck.

“Look at them, look at those who are watching. They are watching you, bouncing on my cock, the cock of a Prince. They are watching you getting your pleasure, wishing they were in your place, or in mine. But they aren’t. You’re speared on my length, your breasts in my hands, at my mercy. If I wanted to take my pleasure and leave, I could. But I want your pleasure too, my beauty. I want to feel you clench around my shaft, milking me for my seed. Will you do that for me? Will you make your Prince cum?” he asked.

She was beyond speech by now, rocking in his lap. One of his hands wandered downwards, between her legs. Loki could feel himself gliding in and out of her hot Vanir cunt. He teased her lower lips with his fingers, earning a soft whimper before finding the little sensitive nub at the top of her folds. She gasped when he touched her there, slowly, teasingly.

Freya started to move faster, looking for friction as his fingers played with her pearl. Loki could feel her clenching down on his cock and decided he had enough.

“Come on, beautiful Freya, cum for me. Relax and let loose, give yourself to me. Let me bring you to completion and take my seed,” he growled, then bit down on her earlobe while his fingers started an unrelenting rhythm on her clit.

She moaned and mewled and came with a little shout, her pussy clenching down on Loki’s hardness. With a groan, he came as well, spilling his essence inside of her while biting down on her shoulder. The rough action made her clench again and he chuckled darkly, a bit out of breath.

She sank back against him, needing a moment. He graciously allowed it, softly stroking over her arms and thighs. When she finally withdrew from his lap and settled down next to him, he grinned.

“That was good, a wonderful way to relive some tension. However, I think we should get out of here and see what else we can accomplish today, shouldn’t we?” Loki asked, his fingers already playing with a hardening nipple again.

She bit her lip and nodded.

“As my Prince commands.”


End file.
